


All It Takes Is Trust

by Bellarke_Stitch_Delena



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena/pseuds/Bellarke_Stitch_Delena
Summary: One time Nancy goes to owen's house uninvited and one time she lives there
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Owen Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	All It Takes Is Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I have been promising my group chat this for awhile and i really hope it was worth the wait. Special shoutout to lizzie who edited this me thankyou. Hope you enjoy!!!

Freshly showered, Owen began getting ready for the day ahead of him. It’s gonna be a busy one, he thought to himself. He armored up in his usual sales attire: a crisp Tom Ford navy suit, Brioni top coat, and Oxfords. There were four couples planning to move to the area that had enlisted his services, so today he planned to show them the homes currently on the market. He had just finished grinding his coffee beans (he likes coffee made the old fashioned way-- instant coffee is a copout) when he spotted something outside his window. He saw a flash of auburn bobbing up and down, as if trying not to be seen. He smiled to himself, knowing exactly who it was. Nancy Drew, the thought of her name made his smile grow a bit wider. He had a sneaking suspicion about why she was sleuthing around in his front bushes. He set down his mug on the marble countertop under the window and swiftly escaped through the sliding side door, so she wouldn’t see him coming. He then silently made his way around the side of the house, intending to sneak up behind her. As soon as he placed himself accordingly right behind her, he slightly lent his torso down and lowered his voice to say, “You’re very stealthy. If not for the auburn hair bobbing up and down, I wouldn’t have suspected a thing.”

Still crouched low to the ground, Nancy twirled on her heel and made a complete 180 to face owen. With visible shock and perhaps a minimal amount of embarrassment, she brushed a brown leaf off her jacket and said, “Owen! What a... surprise to see you.” Her eyes roamed over him, noticing the perfectly tailored navy blue suit he has on, and how his hair is gelled to perfection, as usual. Owen extended a hand to help Nancy to her feet, which she accepted, causing a dimple to appear on his right cheek. “What, you didn't think you’d see me at my own house?” he quipped, to which she sheepishly smiled at the ground in response to. She managed to lift her chin and stammer out, “I’m sorry, well, I’m-, I was looking for evidence to see where you were the night Tiffany Hudson was killed.” The dimples vanish from his face, feeling a bit hurt, but not surprised. He replied, “And you couldn't have just asked me directly?” Feeling slightly embarrassed that she had been so explicitly caught in the act, she said, "I didn't think you would tell me the truth… so I decided to try and find out myself." Amused at her blatant disregard for private property laws, he gives a low chuckle. He knows Nancy means no harm, and to be honest, he enjoys having a perfect excuse to talk to her.

"Well, Nancy Drew, that's where you are wrong. I will happily tell you where I was. I was out of town trying to help a client close a deal on a house.” Nancy started to open her mouth in reply, but he was too quick, “And before you can ask, yes, you can have their number to confirm." Her jaw visibly drops to the floor. She looks like she wants to say something but she physically can't. It takes her a few minutes to recover from how he so candidly told her his alibi and confirmation. When she is finally able to speak, what comes out of her mouth isn't something he's expecting from her, "I'm sorry for suspecting you, it's just, I have to look into everyone." Owen nods his head in understanding, and replies, "It's okay, I get it. Detectives have to look in every direction, although detectives don't usually apologize for it." Nancy’s eyes widen a bit in shock, "So you're not mad." Owen shakes his head and says softly, "No I'm not mad Nancy." 

They lose themselves in each other’s eyes for a minute or even five, before they realize what they’re doing. Clearing her throat, Nancy says, "Well, I should probably go... I’m late for my shift at The Claw… again.” She winces and makes a face, knowing George is going to have her head, “and I also have an alibi to check." She smirked a little at that, knowing Owen’s alibi was probably going to be as solid as concrete. Disappointed at the disconnection, he nods in acceptance. He opens up his jacket pocket to take out a little black notebook and pen he always carries with him. He scribbles a phone number onto the pad and tears off the paper to hand to Nancy. "That's the number you'll need to check my alibi." Nancy takes it and smiles. "Thank you Owen, I hope you get to close at least one of the deals you were telling me about the other day. If not all of them." They were texting the other day and he might have mentioned how busy today was going to be for him. It's probably why she came to snoop today. He chuckled, "As long as I have this, I think I’ll have all the luck I’ll need." He reaches into his other jacket pocket and pulls out the penny she conned him into buying instead of the coins he was meant to buy. With eyes widening in wonder and a smile playing on her lips, Nancy asks, "You kept the penny?"

"Of course I did, I'm superstitious. I believe you said this was a lucky penny." She blushes at that. "Anyway, I have an appointment to make, and unlike someone else here, I don't want to be late. I'll see you later Nancy." He gives her a quick wink.

"See you later, Owen."

~10 years later~

Owen’s heart is pounding in his chest. He can't find them. He's looked everywhere for them and he can't find them. The bedroom, the living room, the bathroom. He's going to be late and he can't find them. He's in the middle of searching the kitchen one last time when a flash of auburn catches his eye. He starts smiling. Nevermind, he's found what he's looking for. He heads out the side door, but instead of saying anything he bends down to her level and wraps his arms around her and looks at what she's staring at. She leans back into him as he says, "You scared me this morning, I didn't know where you were." He continues to stare at what has Nancy so captivated. "Didn’t mean to worry you, she wanted a bit of air," she says, smiling down at their four year old daughter playing in the grass not 3 feet in front of them. She has a chunk of grass in one hand, and playing with her penny necklace pendant in the other. She looks up at her dad, and smiles so bright it gives the sun a run for its money. She’s got her Owen’s cute dimples, too. "It's okay, i just wanted to see you before I left," Owen pecks her on the cheek as Nancy groans. "I know, I don’t want to go in today either." 

"So don't… Stay with us and relax. You've earned it!" Nancy tries to persuade him. She is very convincing, he's learned over the years that he can't say no to this woman. "Okay fine. I'll call in." That plants a smile on Nancy's face and lord, he'd do anything to see that smile for the rest of his life. "Will you grab the munchkin so after I call in I can make breakfast?" Owen asks. Nancy nods her head and turns her head to briefly kiss his lips. As Owen he walks back inside he hears his wife call to his daughter, "Penny, come on let’s go inside and wash up, daddy's making breakfast." That puts the biggest smile on his face, dimples and all. Owen can’t wait to spend the day with his wife and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
